Spool valves are well known mechanisms with particular uses in high pressure applications such as, fuel injection or high speed filling machines. Such pressurized spool valves are not suited for small volumes where a low dispensing flow rate is desired. Furthermore, pressurized spool valves also often require an energy source to power them.
There are applications where a low volume and low flow rates would be advantageous. One such application would be in the individual dispensing of cosmetic samples for personal use. Currently, cosmetic samples, particularly perfume samples, are distributed to consumer via small prepackaged vials containing a small amount of the fluid. In order for a consumer to obtain a sample they must contact a staff member and request a sample vial. Often, sales associates are reluctant to give out such samples or the samples are unavailable. This process of obtaining a sample is typically time consuming or difficult.
An alternative method of distributing perfume samples involves a staff member spraying a small amount of perfume on a slip of paper. This method is suboptimal in that the scent of a particular perfume changes as it reacts with an individual's skin. Thus, spraying the sample on paper does not necessarily represent how scent would smell on a consumer. Additionally, with this method the consumer cannot take home a sample of the perfume to try at a later date.
It would be advantageous to have a method of dispensing perfumes samples where in the consumer can obtain a take home sample of the cosmetic without having to rely on staff involvement. A low volume, low flow rate spool valve could be used for such purpose.